


Дорога назад

by Tarosya



Series: Холодный ветер Чикаго [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Reunions, Self-Insert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Снова угодив на больничную койку, Линкольн Барроуз вновь встретил женщину, испытывавшую к нему сильные чувства (а еще если все еще?)Сеттинг 5х09
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Холодный ветер Чикаго [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972276
Kudos: 2





	Дорога назад

_Made of stone  
Behind the walls  
A heart afraid of breaking.  
Shades of fear  
Stained your life  
A child afraid of waking.  
Numb with in  
The sadness won’t find you.  
No return  
No way home  
You’re burning all the bridges.  
Stories told  
I’ve read your book  
Where anger writes the pages.  
Search within  
The empty words  
The answers you’ll find at the end.  
Who do you think you are?  
I gave you the stars  
You made them fall from the sky  
So this is my goodbye.  
Swimming in the scarlet rain  
Far away  
Far away.  
Embracing a thousand blades  
Flies away  
Far away.  
Breaking the cage, run against the flames  
Distrust and bitterness  
It dies today  
Lose your rage, save what still remains  
Despair and loneliness  
Why you love to hate?  
Washed the pain  
Time in vain, thinking of tomorrow  
Dust of shame  
No more rain  
Brush away my sorrow_

В этом месяце пришлось дежурить больше обычного - у семейных коллег уже начались летние отпуска. Вот и сегодня среди ночи позвонили из хирургического отделения вызвать меня на огнестрел. Доктор Баллард, насколько я успела с ним познакомиться за пару лет работы в больнице, мог сохранять хладнокровие, будучи по локоть в крови лежащего на операционном столе безнадежного пациента, а вот смотреть в глаза его родственникам не мог. Поэтому и просил вызывать дежурного социального работника сразу. Мне подобные случаи тоже давались нелегко — в отличие от многих моих коллег, у меня не выходило эмоционально отстраниться. Видимо где-то глубоко внутри засел страх того, что я могла бы оказаться на месте той самой жены, что сотрясаясь от рыданий, ждала когда врачи извлекут пули из ее любимого мужчины, и спасут ему жизнь. Да что там «могла бы», я и была на этом самом месте однажды!  
По приезде в больницу выяснилось, что раненых двое. Доставлены из одного района, но неясно, связаны ли. С этим предстоит разбираться полиции. Впрочем, один из раненых вернулся из операционной подключенным к аппаратуре жизнеобеспечения. Прогнозы были не оптимистичны, он мог не дожить до утра. Никого из близких с раненым не было. Не нашлось при нем и документов. Несколько долгих минут он пытался сфокусировать взгляд, пока я спрашивала раз за разом, хочет ли он, чтоб мы сообщили кому-нибудь. А поняв наконец мой вопрос, он лишь отрицательно покачал головой - из-за ранения в шею он не мог говорить. Мне пришлось вызвать медсестру, чтоб та вколола раненому успокоительное, когда он впал в беспокойное состояние и пытался выдернуть тубус и катетеры. Мое присутствие стало бесполезным.  
По дороге в палату следующего пациента я успела подумать, что неплохо было бы сделать перерыв, и выпить кофе с булочкой. Признаться, я нередко это делала, выходя из палаты умирающего. За годы работы я не придумала лучшего способа справляться, чем кусок пирога.  
Потом, прокручивая события этого вечера в памяти, я поняла, что допустила ошибку, не взглянув сразу на имя пациента. Но увидев его, я в первую секунду остановилась как вкопанная, споткнувшись о воздух, чувствуя как сердце пропускает удар. На больничной койке лежал Линкольн Барроуз!  
Сразу подумалось, что он постарел. На лбу и между бровей залегли глубокие морщины. Запали щеки. В коротко стриженых волосах немало седины, а в небритой щетине еще больше. Сломанный нос, порезы на лице. Из-за смертельной бледности ярче видны веснушки.  
Ирония судьбы, но последний раз мне довелось видеть Линкольна тоже в больнице. Нашу с ним новую встречу я представляла сотни раз, и каждый раз по-разному. Это зависело от того, скучала ли я невыносимо в тот момент. Рвалось ли мое сердце от отчаяния, тревожилась ли я за его жизнь, пока воображение рисовало самые жестокие картины. Или я злилась на него так сильно, аж до ненависти. Но однажды я перестала представлять. А сейчас не знала, что делать и говорить, словно актриса, играющая давно не отрепетированную сцену.  
Не скажу точно, сколько я простояла в дверях палаты. Линкольн дремал. Но я окликнула его, подойдя поближе. Разлепив тяжелые веки, Линк окинул палату помутневшим от наркоза взглядом. А увидев меня, произнес едва шевеля пересохшими губами:  
\- Детка?  
Невесело и немного истерично я рассмеялась в ответ, вспомнив забытое. Потому что если б не рассмеялась, то непременно расплакалась бы.  
\- Пить хочешь? - Спросила я успокоившись.  
Линк кивнул, и я вышла из палаты слишком быстро. За питьевой водой я ходила аж в комнату медсестер — мне нужно было хоть пару минут подумать, как построить этот разговор. Но так ничего и не придумав, я вернулась с водой в пластиковом стакане и трубочкой. Линк выпил принесенную воду жадно, в один глоток.  
\- Я дежурный социальный работник. - Сказала я, до того как Линк успел спросить, что я делаю в больнице.  
\- Здорово! - Ответил он. - Как ты и хотела! Я помню, как ты рассказывала...  
Почему-то это упоминание того, что Линк помнит наши старые беседы, кольнуло сердце болью.  
\- А вот у тебя, похоже, не все так, как тебе хотелось бы! - Не к месту съязвила я.  
\- Майкл жив! - Был ответ Линка. - И хотя сейчас я его подвел, я вернул его домой! - Я не знала, о чем он говорит, и какие новые беды свалились на них. Но по всему выходило, что раз с младшим братом все в порядке, Линку этого было достаточно, и стоило пулевого ранения.  
\- Хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло? - Казенный вопрос, который я задаю всем пациентам, и мой тон более спокойный.  
\- С чего бы начать?  
\- Тогда в Майами казалось, что все идет на лад... - Вернувшись в Чикаго, я стала ждать Линка. Помню, как не поверила своим глазам, увидев в новостях арест Сары. Репортаж о ее побеге меня уже не удивил. Не знаю, сколько раз я пыталась позвонить Линку, сколько оставила сообщений. После очередного звонка механический голос сказал мне, что ящик голосовой почты переполнен. Телефоны Майкла и Сары не подавали признаков жизни. Не отвечали и номера с визитной карточки, полученной мной от агента ФБР в Чикаго.  
\- Сара убила Кристину Скофилд. - Проговорил Линк пугающе обыденно.  
\- Вашу мать?! - Немножко другая интонация, и сошло бы за ругательство. Но Линк понял меня буквально.  
\- Я так и не узнаю... - Он повернул голову к окну, и продолжал говорить, обращаясь к оконным жалюзям. - Там странная история... То ли мать, то ли приемная... Но она была плохим человеком. Сделала много дурного. Ты знала, что это она в меня стреляла? Ну тогда, когда ты приезжала в Майами. Она б и Майкла застрелила, если б не Сара! А когда Сару посадили, мы стали готовить ей побег. Иначе ее было не спасти! А во время побега... Я все эти годы думал, что во время побега Майкл погиб! - И стоило мне представить, какую безутешную скорбь пришлось пережить Линку, как под ложечкой засаднило от его боли, вытеснив мою душевную смуту.  
Линк тем временем молчал, продолжая смотреть в темное окно. Поднял руку, пытаясь провести ладонью по бритой голове запомнившимся мне жестом, и опасно натянул трубку капельницы.  
\- - Эй-эй! - Мне пришлось перехватить его руку. - Осторожно! Иглу вырвешь! - Куда легче было сосредоточится на таких вот мелочах, нежели пытаться представлять, какими злополучными были эти годы для Линка.  
...Он бессильно расслабил руку, оставляя ее в моих. И это забытое ощущение его огромной шершавой ладони заставило меня сказать:  
\- Ты должен был со мной связаться! - Горькое послевкусие обиды давало о себе знать.  
\- Я не мог... - Мне показалось, я сейчас услышу Линково «детка», но он так и не произнес его. - - Думал, придется жить в бегах, скрываться... А куда тебе такая жизнь? Вместо этой вот престижной работы? - Это был запрещенный прием. Но манипуляции чувствами других всегда давались Линку плохо.  
\- Я должна была это сама решить, ведь так? - Наверно нужно было подождать его ответа. Но выпалила свой следующий вопрос. - И не так уж долго вы скрывались? - Несколько лет назад я нашла Сару на фейсбуке. Ее профиль показывал, что живет она свободно и вовсе ни от кого не скрываясь в Итаке, где работает семейным врачом (тут же давалась рекламная ссылка ее клиники). Пролистав кучу Старинных фотографий с маленьким сыном, и каким-то незнакомым парнем, которого я приняла за ее нового мужа, я так и не решилась ей написать. Хотя я и не знала о мнимой гибели Майкла, было совершенно ясно, что братьям больше нет места в Сариной жизни.  
\- Оказалось, Келлерман смог довольно скоро нажать на какие-то там свои рычаги, и с Сары сняли обвинения. Она тут же решила вернуться в Штаты... - Линк снова повернулся ко мне. Ему определенно было комфортнее рассказывать о фактах нежели о переживаниях.  
\- Линк, я все равно не могу понять, почему ты пропал? Почему не вернулся в Штаты? Почему не связался со мной?  
\- Мой брат погиб! Из-за меня! - Линк повысил голос, но вместо крика выходил глухой хрип. - Я себе места не находил! Меня это душило! Словно вот сюда, - Он положил руку на грудь, комкая больничную рубаху, - булыжник положили! Знаешь, мы с Майклом, пока в бегах были, проговорили больше, чем за несколько лет до Фокс Ривер. Да все о Панаме. Вот я решил, что лучше мне жить там...  
\- Я помню твой звонок с корабля... - За горьким смешком я пыталась скрыть дрожащий голос. - Ты спрашивал, не мерзну ли в Чикаго...  
\- Да дьявол же раздери! - Прохрипел Линк. - Ну не заслужила ты просыпаться среди ночи от моих кошмаров! - В тот момент я должна была рассказать Линку, как не спала ночами, сначала терзаясь неизвестностью и страшась того, что с ним случилось непоправимое. А потом... Не только Сару я смогла найти на фейсбуке. Страничка Эл Джея Барроуза пестрила фотографиями , где на залитых солнечным светом песчаных пляжах вдоль бирюзового моря отец обнимал сына, и незнакомую латиноамериканку. Поэтому я сказала что-то совсем другое:  
\- Но кто-то всё таки заслужил?  
\- Да она вообще ни черта не понимала, что со мной происходит! - Словно знал, что я знаю, ответил Линк. - Но ты не думай! Не из-за не ее я не вернулся! Нет! Ничего такого... - Линк не переставал отрицательно качать головой, стараясь придать убедительности своим словам. - Я просто думал, с ней будет легче. Ей ведь тоже досталось. Но с нее как с гуся вода. Жизнерадостная такая. Бегала по пляжу на закате, и купалась голышом. - Линк заговорил непривычно быстро, глядя куда-то мимо меня, теперь на дверь. - Мы открыли магазинчик для дайверов. Ну как когда-то мечтали с Майклом... Она здорово ладила с клиентами. Американские туристы таяли, слушая как она щебечет на английском со своим акцентом. Эл Джей тоже растаял... - Мне показалось, я ослышалась. Но переспросить не решилась. - - Она приворовывала деньги из прибыли. - Продолжал тем временем Линк. - Я в математике не силен. Думал, ошибка какая-то... А потом вот увидел, что ошибка то в другом! Покидал тогда без разбору какие-то шмотки в сумку, взял денег из кассы, сколько было, и на самолет...  
От услышанного у меня не осталось сил на ревность. Схлынули остатки злости, а щемящая обида на Линка превратилась в обиду за него, ведь несмотря ни на что, он все ещё был мне близким. Линкольн один из самый одиноких людей, что встречались мне в жизни. Я должна была понимать, что пережив такие потери, подобные гибели брата и предательству сына (черт с ней, с этой латиноамериканкой!), он решит остаться со своим горем наедине. Еще много лет назад, во время нашей первой встречи, Линк показался мне попавшим в капкан зверем, что вполне может крепко поранить меня, если я стану его высвобождать. Так все и вышло.  
\- Ты не должен был проходить через все это в одиночку... - Я нарушила повисшее между нами молчание.  
\- Таня, ты прости меня! - Наверно впервые за весь наш сегодняшний разговор Линк посмотрел мне в глаза. Они остались такими же знакомо-зелеными, словно озеро Мичиган в грозу. - Я правда думал, так будет лучше для тебя!  
\- Это уж я должна была сама решить!  
\- Да знаю я, что бы ты решила! Ты ради меня деньги украла! В тот самый первый раз! - У Линка пересохло в горле, и голос срывался. - Мы в Панаме думали, что Сара погибла. Мне голову в коробке прислали! Я смотрел, как Майкла разрывает от горя, а сам думал: хорошо, что я тебя в Панаму не привез! А сейчас? Стоило мне вернуться из Панамы в Штаты, как попал в очередной замес дерьма! До сих пор аукается! - Линк пытался обвести широким жестом больничную палату, по почувствовав как снова натягивается трубка капельницы, опустил руку на простынь. - Со мной опасно! Ты понимаешь? Я много накуролесил, но может быть единственное, что я сделал правильно, это то, что я смог тебя удержать подальше от всего этого бардака! - И я верила, что он говорит от всего сердца. Годы одиночества на грани полупреступной жизни исказили его представления о лучшем для него самого и для других. Вспомнить хотя бы деньги, занятые у криминального авторитета для Майкла.  
Мы проговорили еще долго. Я все силилась найти подходящие слова, чтоб донести до Линка, что его решения заставили меня страдать от безнадежности, тоски разлуки и ревности. Но как это сделать, и не усугубить его и без того немалое чувство вины? А не найдя нужных слов, просто слушала его рассказы о Панаме, возвращении в США и Компании, о городах, по которым ему пришлось тогда поездить больше, чем за всю жизнь до Фокс Ривер. Линкольн как раз говорил о Йемене, тамошней тюрьме, революции и уличных боях, когда зашедшая в палату медсестра сменила успевший закончится пакет переливания крови на физраствор...  
А потом Линкольн попросил моей помощи исчезнуть из больницы. И хороша бы я была, если б возмущаясь его решением, принятым за меня, стала бы оспаривать его. Поэтому я не переча отправилась на склад за его вещами.  
Одежда, в которой Линка доставили в приемный покой оказалась перепачкана кровью. Но поискав среди пожертвованных больнице вещей для малоимущих пациентов, я нашла подходящие ему футболку и толстовку. Потянувшись к верхней полке, на которой хранились личные вещи пациентов, я не удержала бумажный пакет, уронив все его содержимое. Собирая по полу не сложенные в бумажник мятые купюры, иностранные монетки, водительские права, выписанные на настоящее имя Линкольна Барроуза, я наткнулась на побитый исцарапанный складной нож. Я его не сразу узнала, а ведь это был тот самый, купленный на блошином рынке в Тель Авиве, и подаренный мной Линку в день нашего знакомства, когда он, будучи в бегах после Фокс Ривер, прятался в моей старой квартире. И тут я расплакалась! Все, что я так старательно сдерживала весь вечер, хлынуло из меня слезами. Сидя на больничном полу, я безудержно рыдала, сжимая в ладони старинный складной нож с костяными щечками и выгравированной лошадью на лезвии.

Линк уже и позабыл, когда ему выдавались подобные славные дни. Чтоб не нужно было убегать и прятаться, а было вот так спокойно и легко. Чтоб можно было как в далеком детстве беззаботно сидеть в парке рядом с братом, вдыхая свежий запах травы, и щурясь на отражающиеся от водной глади солнечные блики.  
\- Странно снова быть живым! - Словно подслушав его мысли, говорил тем временем Майкл. - Не убегать!  
\- Я тоже убегал! - Линк тут же пожалел о сказанном. В этот день не хотелось вспоминать ни приблатненную юность, ни Фокс Ривер, ни пожирающее в течение нескольких лет чувство вины, толкнувшее на чуть не вставшую дорого сделку с Абруцци-младшим.  
\- Я знаю! - И Линк чувствовал, Майкл все и вправду знает.  
Сидящие на одеяле поодаль Сара с маленьким Майклом и Шиба весело беседовали. Шиба смеялась чуть громче, привлекая внимание.  
\- Зачем ты ей позвонил?  
\- Потому что знал, что ты сам не стал бы! - Майкл усмехнулся.  
\- Не стал бы...  
Словно почувствовав, что говорят о ней, Шиба обернулась. И когда их глаза встретились, Линк уже знал, что должен сделать.  
\- Извинись за меня! - Бросил он брату, вскакивая на ноги одним легким пружинистым движением.  
\- Я люблю тебя! - Неожиданно сказал ему Майкл.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю!  
Линк уходил прочь, скользя тяжелыми ботинками по траве, на ходу доставая из кармана старый телефон-раскладушку, все эти годы хранивший заветный номер. Ему ответили после четвертого гудка.  
\- Таня, детка? - Проговорил Линк враз охрипшим голосом.


End file.
